sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spore The Next Level²: Fall of the Paxus
Spore The Next Level²: Fall of the Paxus is a special epsiode of Spore The Next Level². It chronicles the defeat of the Paxoliniolionuses. Plot Part 1: Welcome to Triton After recieving a mysterious summons from Rando'Moss'Iti General Crabs, the Titan crew headed to Triton, where he told them to go. There, they found their old friends Curtin, Gelnarta, and Plytha, who recieved the exact same message. Investigating, they soon found themselves attending a briefing by Lobert Ree, general of the Kleekoonanonis. He explained that they were all gathered to mount an attack on the Paxoliniolionus Empire, and hopefully destroy them once and for all... Part 2: Once More Unto the Breach With all the forces gathered up, the USS Titan joined several other ships in Ω-Space, where The Paxus was located. After easily defeating the defense ships, Jercy hailed the planet, but the leader refused to surrender. Part 3: Battlefield To convince the Paxos to surrender, the fleet began beaming down soldiers to siege the city. However, they were met with a surprise: the Paxo soldiers were respawning faster than they could kill them. Fortunately, a reactor was located, which, if destroyed, would kill the Paxo troops. Unfortunately, whoever went in to destroy it would die as well. Tnannet Divad decided to sacrifice himself and blow up the reactor. However, he was able to survive a bit after the explosion. With his last breath, he revealed that he'd fallen in love with Khrelan Galagat, but never was able to tell her. With the soldiers dead, only one thing lay in the alliance's way to the destruction of the Paxos: a nearly impenetrable wall made of Paxinium and quantonium. Fortunately, Khrelan Galagat, in a much stronger form, arrived to take it down... Part 4: One-Girl Army With Khrelan Galagat leading them, the army easily managed to break a hole in the wall, and pillaged the city and massacred the citizens. However, just when they thought victory was imminent, Edjard Wellico, their leader, surprised them: he had hidden most of the citizens in a top-secre bunker, AND had strapped a bomb onto himself; programmed to explode violently if he died... Part 5: Someone Set Up Us The Bomb!! After discussing it with several people, Jercy and Izara came up with the idea to randomize Edjard with the Rando'Moss'Ities. General Crabs, their general, decided to go ahead with the plan. Unfortunately, by the time everything was prepared, Crabs forgot all about it due to his short-term memory loss. He instead let Edjard get pecked to death by chickens. When Edjard died, it was quiet for about three seconds. Then... BOOOM!! Part 6: Armistice Fortunately, due to Izara's extensive medical knowledge, almost everybody recovered from their injuries. The only casualties were Xhoth Denes (although he was merely put into a coma and woke up a few days later) and Sarak Yar, the Ardox general. The hastily-elected new leader, Ravinn Monemin, surrendered. The Paxos had finally been defeated. He also got all the citizens out of the bunker, leading to a diffcult choice for everyone: "What do we do with them?" They later decided to devolve them into farm animals, and The Paxus would be terraformed as a blank slate for a new species. Meanwhile, partially because of Tnannet's death, and mostly out of love, Jercy proposed marriage to Zeela, who eagerly accepted. Epilogue: Postbellum After returning to their home universe, Jercy and his crew stopped at the Kraygan colony of Nyreuss to check in. They also got a replacement for Tnannet: a nerdy Arquan named Daidett Angehaw. They discovered that, like they had planned, the Paxos were being harvested for their delicious meat throughout the galaxy. As Khrelan and Jercy said, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Arc Significance *The Paxoliniolionus Empire is defeated. *Tnannet Divad dies, and reveals he was in love with Khrelan Galagat. *Zeela Vordav and Jercy Packson get engaged. *"WILLIEZK ♥ ELLA THE HARPY" is uttered for the first time. Trivia *This is the first STNL special not to be a pilot or finale, and the third special overall. *Williezk considers this to be his favorite STNL-related media. Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Spore The Next Level Specials